fallout_equestria_remainsfandomcom-20200222-history
Enemies
You encounter enemies everywhere in game. Only safe places are base camps, where nothing will attack you. Note: you don't have to fight enemies - alternatively you can sneak past them. Note: enemy stats can be found in your PipBuck, Information>Enemies. The more enemies of particular type you kill, the more information will be available. Behaviour While every enemy is different, there are some common features: * Most enemies will attack you as soon as they see you * Often you can guess what kind of enemies are there in a particular room by the things they say - for example Raiders will swear and use simple language, and Robots will talk in a more technical manner * After entering a room there is some delay before enemies see you (under one second). During this short time you can exit the room, even if some enemy is literally centimeters away from you. You can use this short opportunity to exit the room and try approachnig it from a different side Unique enemies "Unique" or "starred" enemies are special variants of common enemies. They spawn much less frequently and are stronger than their normal counterparts. You can easily see when enemy is unique - a star will appear above them, and their silhouette will glow slightly. Unique enemies also have special names. Each type of enemy has a set of unique names. Some of the names are pop culture references. For list of names, see Unique enemy names. Ponies, Zebras and Griffins These enemies usually can open doors, although not locked ones. Raiders Ponies that lost their mind and now are very aggressive. They will attack you immediately, using a variety of weapons (pretty much all types). Slavers Slavers are essentially better equipped Raiders. Legion Zebras have excellent skills of stealth, they are masters of disguise, ambush, and deadly in close combat. Mercenaries Griffons and talons appear in Manehattan ruins. They use a variety of firearms (usually high level ones) and can fly. Steel Rangers Steel Rangers are powerful fighters who wear Power Armor. They only use powerful, heavy weaponry and can fire both gas and explosive rockets. Grand Pegasus Enclave The pegasi military organization that emerged from the remnants of the Equestrian air forces. They use a lighter form of Power Armor, can use a variety of powerful energy weapons and can fly. Monsters Alicorns Very powerful beings capable of advanced combat magic. Hellhounds Hellhounds that are under the control of the Grand Pegasi Enclave. While they have lost a significant part of their wits, they still retain their strength, speed and ferocity. Ghouls The undead ponies. Kept alive by radiation, those creatures aren't very intelligent, and will usually just charge at you as soon as they smell fresh pony flesh. Ghouls often come out from the ground, making their presence hard to detect, and only comes out if they see the player from where they come out. Bloatsprites Mutated, larger cousins of parasprites. Not very intelligent or dangerous, they generally can be killed easily. Their only real strength is their numbers - a large mass of them can overwhelm you. Melee weapons work best on them - energy weapons work as well, however their fast speed and small size makes it difficult to aim. Slimes Partially transparent, mindless blobs, that slowly slide on the floor or stick to ceilings. Others Various wild creatures found commonly in the Wasteland. Robots Robots come in all shapes and sizes. They are relics from the times of Great War, though still functional and dangerous. All of them have metal bodies and usually use some kind of magical energy weapon. Large robots Large robots are pony-sized or larger. Small robots Small, easy to destroy, but can be annoying. Most of them can fly. Turrets Powerful magical energy weapons and firearms mounted into walls and stands. Category:Enemies